


衡门独看雪  番外（二）蝴蝶泊边【衡雪】【璧花】

by axl1199_Waltzingback



Category: ZYL48 - Fandom, 新萧十一郎 | The Shaw Eleven Lang (TV 2016), 新边城浪子 | Border-Town Prodigal (TV), 朱一龙同人, 朱一龙水仙, 知否知否应是绿肥红瘦 | The Story of Minglan (TV), 花谢花飞花满天 | As Flowers Fade and Fly Across the Sky (TV)
Genre: M/M, 生子
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21868741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axl1199_Waltzingback/pseuds/axl1199_Waltzingback
Summary: 元旦贺文。祝大家元旦快乐！！不负责的无脑甜番外，生活气息浓郁。甜甜蜜蜜的，让哼哼肆无忌惮的爱小雪，璧璧可劲宠花花吧！！
Relationships: 璧花 - Relationship, 衡雪, 连城璧/花无谢, 齐衡/傅红雪
Kudos: 4





	衡门独看雪  番外（二）蝴蝶泊边【衡雪】【璧花】

**Author's Note:**

> 元旦贺文。祝大家元旦快乐！！  
> 不负责的无脑甜番外，生活气息浓郁。  
> 甜甜蜜蜜的，让哼哼肆无忌惮的爱小雪，璧璧可劲宠花花吧！！

“小瑶……瑶瑶……小花花……”

清晨的阳光还懒懒的藏在如烟的薄雾之中，院子里的竹子不住地偷偷拔节，青青翠翠的，露水也悄然从一片叶子滑落到另一片上，枝头上早起的雀子扑棱着翅膀已经开始到处啄食。

五岁的小男孩穿戴整齐，穿一身墨蓝色的外衣，紧紧的在腰间束紧，长发束起，扎了个高高的马尾，缠了条红色的长头绳，腰间别一把木质的短剑，稍稍还带点奶胖儿的脸蛋，眉清目秀，皮肤白得像嫩豆腐，漆黑的眼眸，滚圆溜精，一分英气中透着十分可爱。

“小瑶……”男孩蹑手蹑脚的挪到窗边，小胖手放在两腮边轻轻的唤着。

“嘘！小声点！别把我爹爹和父亲吵醒了！”

说话间，从窗户里爬出一个小女娃，吭吭哧哧有点笨拙，小女娃儿一身白衣，不着轻纱，也英气十足的束紧腰身，并在腰间别了一把稍微短一点的木剑。扎了两个小小的羊角辫儿，眉间一点朱砂，大大的眼睛黑葡萄一般滴溜圆，满满的水汽，蜜桃一般的嘴巴微翘着，小胳膊小腿软软糯糯，样貌说不出的讨喜。

“思衡哥哥！我们今天去哪玩？”☺️

被唤作思衡的男孩上前把小女娃接住，小小年纪力气不小，照顾妹妹绰绰有余，还不忘贴心的为她拍净身上的浮灰。

“父亲不让我带你出去疯玩，要是被他知道又要罚我抄书了。”男孩一脸担忧的对小女孩说到。“我可不爱抄书……”男孩小金鱼一般鼓起腮帮子，小声嘟囔了一句。🙁

“不怕，我让我爹爹保护你！齐伯伯听我爹爹的话！”女孩双手叉腰，一副牛气冲天的样子，随后又用小肉手拍了拍男孩的肩膀，“放心！大不了我来帮你抄书！”

小朋友的天阴的快晴的更快，说到玩，思衡也两眼放光，“今日咱们去蝴蝶泊，我小时候总去那玩，你第一次来这不知道，那里可美了，父亲和爹爹总带我去那里捉蝴蝶，那有好多好多漂亮的蝴蝶……”

“傅叔叔喜欢蝴蝶？”女孩撅起嘴巴思索片刻，“看样子不像啊，傅叔叔都不笑的，冷冰冰的大木头，我以为他就会凶你呢……”

“爹爹不凶的，他也不冷！他只有教我功夫的时候才凶，父亲说两句好话爹爹就心软了。”思衡急忙辩解道，“说到凶，我倒是觉得连叔叔凶……”

“我父亲才不凶呢，他对我可好了……”

两个小人儿你一言我一语的朝着蝴蝶泊走去，小小的个子，开心的嬉笑声早已传入了某些人耳中……

“听见没，人家说你凶呢……”花无谢用手肘轻轻怼了怼一旁的连城璧，“你姑娘又跑出去玩了，作为一个合格的女儿奴，不担心么？”

“女大不中留啊！这个粘人的跟屁精也不晓得是像谁了……哎……嘶！疼！松手……我错了……”连城璧一边捂着自己被揪红的耳朵，一边伸手揽过无谢，“说真的，女儿就是随你了，你小时候粘着齐衡，生个女儿又粘着他们家思衡，我算是栽到你们手里了……”连城璧一边笑一边装出一副苦大仇深的表情。

“谁们？你栽我手里不行么？不开心？”

“开心！”连城璧正色，紧紧拥住无谢，“你可是我拼了命才娶到的，怎么能不开心呢……”说罢一个吻轻轻印在无谢的额头上。

“等等……”无谢挡住要继续做乱的嘴唇，“你真的不担心女儿么？”

“我看是你在担心吧？”连城璧笑着用手指刮了下无谢的鼻梁，“放心，他们儿子拐走咱们女儿，他们肯定更紧张，趁现在，我们不如……”

房间安静了下来，随后唇齿交缠的濡湿暧昧的声音和偶尔的低吟充满了整个房间…………

傅红雪一早便起身了，看到空空的小床和冰凉的被褥，惊讶的发现儿子竟然比自己更早溜了出去，还带走了木头短剑，出门顺着小脚印摸到无谢和城璧的屋外，仔细查看着地上凌乱的小脚印，由一对变做了两对……

“小雪……”齐衡压低了嗓音用气声在傅红雪身后突然出现，谁想把一向冷静的傅红雪吓了一跳，惊慌之下转身一把揽过齐衡，一只手捂住齐衡的嘴，一边蹲在窗口下，一边把手指放在嘴唇前“嘘”了一声……🤫

“唔唔唔……”齐衡点头眨眼地示意自己会安静，伸手把自己嘴上的手拿下来，轻轻握在手中，蹲在别人屋外的窗下，这算什么事啊！两个大男人尴尬地对视一眼，还没等起身，忽然从屋内传来低低的喘息声和偶然拔高音调的呻吟声……

“………………”

转瞬间傅红雪的脸上红透了半边天，齐衡也心虚的直冒冷汗，里面正是红鸾帐暖，春意无限。

齐衡偷偷瞟了一眼傅红雪快要滴出血来的脸，轻声笑了笑，都什么时候了，这人还是害羞的像个孩子，轻笑过后意识到两人一直蹲在这也不是个事儿，手指轻轻碰了碰傅红雪，后者肉眼可见的浑身抖了一下，齐衡笑着用两跟手指化作小腿，做了个走的动作，看到傅红雪红着脸点头，两人便起身弓背猫腰地轻手轻脚的往院门口溜去。

说来也搞笑，两个大男人像小偷似的一直猫着腰缩着背溜到院门口，样子甭提多可笑。齐衡一直握着傅红雪的手，垫着脚，抿嘴偷笑，走到最后两人都忍不住笑出了声，好容易溜到门口，竟然因紧张而感觉腰酸。

齐衡转身看着傅红雪，傅红雪转身躲着齐衡，脸颊粉红掩饰不住羞赧，刚要出门寻儿子，却被齐衡一把拉了回来，一转身冲进齐衡怀里。胸膛靠着胸膛，心脏贴着心脏，齐衡不放手，十指交握紧紧的纠缠在一起。傅红雪要躲却没有成功，这下被齐衡全看在眼里，整个人心虚的直往后缩，可爱极了。

“你……干什么……”几乎听不清，可这声音……哑哑的，轻轻的，腻腻的，黏黏的……齐衡心里像被小猫爪轻轻的挠了一下，眼前人是自己心尖上的人，自从天下太平，傅红雪虽然面上依旧冷清，却少了那些担忧和苦闷，人温柔了很多，特别是有了思衡以后，眉眼间偶尔躲闪的春意阑珊更是逃不过齐衡的眼睛。

思衡……这个名字是傅红雪起的，这孩子来之不易，差点像他们之前的那个孩子一样夭折，傅红雪更是拼了性命把他保住。孩子出生那一日，齐衡抱着孩子和虚弱的傅红雪哭断了气，却被傅红雪笑担不了大事。齐衡知道，傅红雪何曾笑话过他，他心里实在是不忍心看齐衡为自己流泪。傅红雪为孩子起名思衡，齐衡明白这是他对自己无限的爱，于是就让孩子随他姓，起初傅红雪是不愿意的，毕竟这是齐衡的长子，可齐衡坚持，也就作罢，傅思衡，绵绵相思情，傅红雪放肆的接受着齐衡的爱。

“元若？想什么呢？都出神了？” 

“哦！我在想，我们傅大侠，堂堂魔教教主，竟然像采花大盗一样偷偷蹲人家墙根，还偷听……唔……”齐衡话没说完，被傅红雪手疾眼快地再次捂住嘴。

“齐小二！！”傅红雪感觉脸上腾的一下，头顶都在冒烟，“瞎说什么！谁偷听了……我……你……”傅红雪支吾了半天，“还不是因为你的好儿子，偷偷溜出去，还带妹妹一起疯！”傅红雪瞪大眼睛，威胁齐衡，“你再说什么狼虎之词……我……”

“我”了半天也没个所以然，倒是把齐衡逗乐了，微笑之下，嘴唇和牙齿轻轻扫过傅红雪的手心，激的傅红雪又“嗖”的把手缩了回去。

“好了！不逗你了，也不知道思衡带妹妹去了哪，惜瑶可是老祖宗的心头肉，这要是有什么磕磕绊绊的，还不把老祖宗心疼死……”齐衡笑着说，“不对啊，怎么说是我儿子呢，臭小子可是姓傅哦……哈哈……好红雪，我错了……”

两个大男人“不知廉耻”地说笑了半晌，齐衡也终于放过傅红雪，再逗他，这人怕是要原地爆炸了。

傅红雪看了下门口的小脚印，说到：“俩小孩去蝴蝶泊了，我们也去吧，偷偷看着他们，别真的出了什么叉子，思衡还好说，保不齐那惜瑶出什么幺蛾子，那个小鬼，跟无谢一个样，古灵精怪的很。”

“同意！”齐衡随声附和，随后转头看了看无谢和城璧的房门，笑着把嘴凑到傅红雪耳边轻声细语，“我看她那两个不着调的爹也没空管她……”

傅红雪的耳朵在齐衡的嘴边被这一缕春风染红，一直红到了脖子根，少侠白了齐衡一眼，“我看呐，到是连城璧算准了我们会跟着孩子们……”

一路上芳草萋萋，繁花似锦，没等到达蝴蝶泊，半路的小泉潺潺流水清澈怡人，早有星星点点的蝴蝶绕着他们二人飞舞。

傅红雪走的急，齐衡跟在后面看着他的红头绳再次出神，这人一直喜黑，这一缕殷红点缀在黑发间尤其耀眼，在阳光下幻化出丝丝光晕，围绕着傅红雪。齐衡很欣慰，他眼里的傅红雪别人都不曾看透，这个冷酷的刀客内心其实无比细致柔软，他的前二十年被扔在黑暗的角落，不曾有人关心他，他是独自舔舐伤口的小兽，把自己层层伪装，笑，从来都是奢侈品，对于身负仇恨的他那是最没用的东西，可他又何尝不渴望这些，还好！好在自己及时找到了他，他不用再做大雪中复仇的火焰，如今他是夜空中绽放的烟花。

齐衡快步小跑了几步，跟上傅红雪的步伐，伸手牵住他的手，与他并肩而行。傅红雪微微停了一下，侧头看了眼被牵住的手，又抬头看了眼齐衡，这人手心和眉眼间传递的暖意让他依赖，不知从何时开始，笑容已经开始常常出现在他的脸上，莞尔一笑，紧了紧牵着的手，不自觉的放慢了脚步。

刚刚过了泉眼，远远地就听见孩童嬉笑打闹的声音。

篱落疏疏一径深，树头花落未成阴。

儿童急走追黄蝶，飞入菜花无处寻。

傅红雪和齐衡在不远处停下，只见思衡与惜瑶欢乐的打闹，女孩挥舞着短木剑“步步紧逼”，男孩用木剑格挡，表情严肃又可爱。两个小孩胡乱比划了几下，又瞧见女孩开始认真的跟哥哥学起招数，思衡学武很认真，深得傅红雪真传，这个小老师负责的一点点为妹妹指点动作，可惜妹妹学了一会儿就又开起哥哥的玩笑，两人丢了木剑，蹦蹦跳跳的追逐着蝴蝶群，那蝴蝶仿佛也不怕人，围绕着孩子们起起落落，欢乐无限。

两个大人看着这场景也被感染，不自觉笑出了声。齐衡从背后拥住傅红雪，下巴懒懒的搭在傅红雪的肩头，思绪万千。他们第一个孩子，刚刚会动就永远离开了他们，傅红雪睡了好久好久，齐衡好怕，怕他再也不愿睁开眼睛。

思衡的出生给他们灰暗的生活带来欢笑，这孩子像极了傅红雪，内心却又像极了齐衡，小大人一般心思细腻，最爱跟着傅红雪练功，傅红雪有意要他多跟齐衡读书，孩子聪明，很快学会就不愿再多读，更多的时间还是喜欢缠着傅红雪。齐衡偶尔会假装抱怨孩子不亲他，然后看着傅红雪愧疚的表情偷笑，嫉妒确实是嫉妒，倒不是因为孩子爱武不喜文，他是纯粹的嫉妒傅红雪对孩子的宠溺。

“小雪，你猜我在想什么？”齐衡的一缕春风再次染红了傅红雪的耳根，他握住傅红雪的双手环过腰间，放在他的小腹上，“我想起思衡小的时候最喜欢趴在你肩头睡觉，小家伙的口水流了你一肩膀，你都不曾把他放下，你单手拖着他的小屁股，用另一只手轻轻抚摸他的背，眼睛里满满的爱意，我好喜欢看你抱着思衡时候的样子，一点也没有魔教教主的冷漠。”

“思衡从小就乖巧，也不闹人……”傅红雪看着远处跑来跑去的孩子们，轻声说到。

“还乖巧，他可厉害了，害你疼了那么久……”齐衡把眼睛藏在傅红雪的背后，低着头声音有些闷。

“你别说他，不是他的错，我这不是没事么……”傅红雪歪头想看齐衡，却只看到毛绒绒的头发。

“嗯……”齐衡闷闷地哼了一声。“我怎么可能怪他，我爱他还来不及，我只是有些后怕……”

齐衡把傅红雪转过来面对自己，手指轻轻捋过他的碎发，傅红雪低垂着眼，长长的睫毛在脸上画出半个小扇子，这个练武之人怎就生的这般好看……齐衡突觉呼吸困难，心脏在胸腔里剧烈的鼓动着，终是忍不住，吻了上去。

“红雪……谢谢你，谢谢你给了我这一切……”

傅红雪闭上双眼，睫毛微微颤动着，双手轻轻搭在齐衡的肩上接受这个缠绵的吻。 听到齐衡的话不由的一怔，睁开眼睛看着眼前的人，离的太近了看不清楚，只看到齐衡微闭的眼皮带动睫毛轻轻抖着，再往前一点就能感受到被睫毛剐蹭的痒……傅红雪觉得自己要燃烧起来，刚刚压下去的欲望再次叫嚣着在体内四处乱窜。他情动的主动捧起齐衡的脸，笨拙的回应，齐衡的丁香迫不急待地伸入他的口中，扫过整齐的贝齿，像要把他吞下去一样。 

耳边是不远处两个孩子嬉笑的声音，身前是齐衡炙热的怀抱，傅红雪有些招架不住，一股暖流直充下腹，脑袋一阵眩晕，忍不住轻哼出声。忽闻思衡在远处不停的叫着妹妹的名字，声音有些慌张，而惜瑶却还在哈哈大笑，傅红雪不禁想要转头看看情况，却被齐衡咬住嘴唇，嘟囔着，“心不在焉……要罚……”

下一秒齐衡听到傅红雪“唔唔唔”了几声，想要说什么，无奈自己的嘴唇被齐衡吻住，好容易转过头去，下唇还被齐衡咬在齿间……

猛然间，齐衡被一把推了出去，他一个踉跄站稳身体，只见傅红雪身影一闪，齐衡看到的只剩下他发间的红头绳……

待到齐衡跑到蝴蝶泊边，只见傅红雪紧紧抱着惜瑶跌坐在水中，怀中的小娃娃楞楞的看着她“冷冰冰”的傅叔叔。原来惜瑶不听哥哥的话，淘气的爬上湖边的一棵矮树，站在枝丫上踮起脚够上面的蓝色蝴蝶，可谁知脚下不稳掉了下来，好在被傅红雪及时赶到接在怀中。

齐衡见傅红雪脸色不太好，坐在水中震惊之余脸色煞白，忙上前查看，“怎么样？受伤没有？”

惜瑶黑葡萄般的大眼睛盯着眼前这个漂亮叔叔看了半晌，突然伸出小胖手紧紧搂住傅红雪的脖子，小嘴儿在他脸上“吧唧吧唧”几口，亲了傅红雪一脸口水，然后肉肉的小胳膊搂的更紧，把自己滑嫩嫩的小脸蛋贴在傅红雪的脸上，咯咯直笑，“傅叔叔好帅啊！！！傅叔叔会飞！嗖～的一下！跟父亲一样帅！！！”

傅红雪把怀里兴奋的直扭的惜瑶稳住，不让她再乱动，好容易缓过神来，也露出了笑脸，刚刚一闪而过的惊慌烟消云散，拍了拍怀里的小人，“小淘气，吓死叔叔了……”

“傅叔叔你看……”惜瑶伸出圆圆的小拳头，慢慢伸开手指，里面一只蓝色的蝴蝶安静的停在手中，“送给你🤲！”惜瑶把小胖手伸到傅红雪面前，一脸期待的看着傅红雪，脸蛋上两个大大的酒窝甜甜的笑着。

傅红雪有些激动，小娃娃的举动把他的心暖化了，又多了一个人爱自己……“谢谢小宝贝儿……”傅红雪接过蝴蝶，在惜瑶脸上轻轻亲了一口，下一秒思衡也跑过来抱住傅红雪，“我也要亲亲！”争宠一般……

两大两小，在清凉的水中，或坐，或抱，或蹲，不一会，晶莹调皮的水滴开始在几个人之间化作战斗的武器，被撩起来，沾在他们的衣服上，脸上，发间……

傍晚回到住处连城璧捞起惜瑶宠溺的亲了亲，大人们心照不宣的没有责怪孩子，女孩子当然要宠着。齐衡和无谢忙着准备晚餐，小二花虽说手艺欠佳，却有一颗火热的心，自告奋勇要露一手。可事实上都是齐衡一个人在忙活，傅红雪本想去帮忙，想着无谢许久不见他的衡哥哥，肯定有很多话要说，也就没去，给他们留出空间，自己就跟连城璧逗着孩子们玩。

“谢谢你……”连城璧一只手一个，抓着手，把两个孩子轮流举高，笑着对傅红雪道谢，傅红雪则在一旁用竹叶扎小笼子，用来装惜瑶送给他的蓝蝴蝶。

“谢什么，举手之劳，都是自家孩子……”傅红雪宠溺的对着两个孩子笑着。

“女孩好啊……小棉袄！惜瑶喜欢你……”连城璧把惜瑶放下，看着女儿跑向傅红雪，缠着他要抱，“你们不打算再要个女儿？”

傅红雪抱着惜瑶脸上又是一红，“一切随缘……”

连城璧挑眉，“也是，生思衡的时候你那么危险，恐怕齐衡不忍心再让你受罪了……”

“连大盟主没打算再要个继承人？”

“确实有这个想法……当初为了讨老祖宗欢心，无谢说了反正是女孩，就随他姓，继承人什么的我倒是无所谓，武林盟主不当也罢，至于要不要孩子，这要看无谢愿不愿意……”

傅红雪看向连城璧，眼前这个人贵为武林盟主，却为了爱情险些丢失了自己，无谢是他的宝，在自己与齐衡生离死别的时候，那个一直暖着齐衡的傻花花默默的在背后支撑着齐衡，自己却差点弄丢了连城璧。来之不易更值得珍惜，他和齐衡如此，无谢和城璧亦是如此。

夜半时分，月朗星稀，虫鸣鸟语，夜风习习。

傅红雪抱着一直赖着自己，睡在怀中的惜瑶送还给无谢，回到房中又看了看早已睡熟的思衡，一双暖暖的手从身后抱住傅红雪，后面的人轻轻的吻着傅红雪发烫的耳廓。

傅红雪打开齐衡的手，指了指熟睡的思衡，两人轻手轻脚的回到自己房间。

回到屋内，齐衡来到桌边一边倒水，一边关心的问到：“今日在蝴蝶泊，我见你有一瞬间脸色不好，四岁的女娃说重也不重，说轻也不轻，那冲击力也不小，可有受伤？”

“没有……”傅红雪坐在桌边，接过齐衡手中的水杯，笑着看向齐衡。

“你……别这样看着我笑啊……”齐衡顿感口干舌燥，坐在傅红雪身边，一脸坏笑的看着他，“要不我们把白天没进行完的事情做完？”

“小公爷请自重！”傅红雪又是一个大红脸。

“不逗你……晚上我们有的是时间……”齐衡喝了口水，有一搭没一搭的聊着，“最近没见你练刀，武功要荒废咯！”

“我有阵子没练了……”

“也是，自从决定来这边住就一直忙着扩建住所，思衡很喜欢这里，比住在京城舒服多了，现在妹妹又过来陪他玩，他更乐不思蜀了。前期虽然累些，看着这小小的桃园已经成了规模，倒是挺开心的，毕竟我们是在这里……你一直忙这忙那的，是没多少时间练刀，身体还有没有不舒服？要不要找小景瞧瞧？”

“没事……”傅红雪抬头看着齐衡，手掌在小腹上掠过，“元若……有个女儿也挺好，你说是不是？”

“嗯！惜瑶很可爱，你可是深得她的欢心啊！”齐衡放下水杯，好像想到什么似的，眼睛突然放大，转向傅红雪。好久没练刀……难道……

“多久了？”齐衡激动的几乎说不出话，试探着问傅红雪。

“已经三个月了。”

“这么久了，你怎么不说？”齐衡有些自责，这么长时间竟然没有发现傅红雪有什么不舒服。

“我怕你不要它……它很乖，我都没有犯恶心，元若……我……”傅红雪急忙解释，当初他发觉内力被一丝丝的抽走的时候，心里别提有多开心，可想起齐衡曾经哭着说再也不要孩子的时候，又生生把这份喜悦压下，偷偷留下孩子。

齐衡一把抱住傅红雪，一下子哭了出来：“傻瓜……我怎么会不要呢……我……我真的好矛盾……傻瓜……你真是的……要是出了什么事可怎么办……我真被你给气死了……傻瓜……傻瓜……”

傅红雪回抱住齐衡，像哄小孩一样顺着脊背慢慢抚摸，他用唇轻轻吻去齐衡的泪水，齐衡抬起眼皮，带着泪珠的睫毛和含泪的双眼在摇曳的烛光下，令人心生怜悯。傅红雪情不自禁地抬手想帮他拭去泪水，手却在半路中被齐衡握住，不停的亲吻。

“元若……我……对不起……”

“红雪！你有什么对不起我的！我是太激动了……我好高兴……可是……我好怕你会有危险！你白天还去救惜瑶，要是有个闪失，我可怎么办……”

“别怕！我觉得思衡需要一个弟弟或者妹妹，我们不该剥夺他的权利……而且，我也想再给你一个孩子，一个跟你姓的孩子……”傅红雪用手指轻轻骚弄着齐衡的手心，眼神坚定的说，“好了！别哭哭啼啼的！要不要跟宝贝打个招呼？”

“当然要！”齐衡急切的起身单膝跪在傅红雪身边，把嘴巴靠向傅红雪的小腹，“你好啊！小坏蛋！”

这个场景与当初何其相似，两个人不约而同的感到心酸，齐衡第一次这样跪着跟他们的孩子打招呼也是这样，齐衡把嘴唇贴上傅红雪的小腹，“你～好～啊～”他声音颤抖起来，“小～坏～蛋～”傅红雪看着齐衡颤抖的背影一边笑，一边红了眼眶。

齐衡起身，跪着的脚稍微有点麻，看到傅红雪眼角微红，连忙把自己的眼泪胡乱摸净，伸手去擦傅红雪的眼泪，“别哭！你可不能哭！伤身体！！”

齐衡再次抱住傅红雪，脸颊和脖颈被爱人的发丝时不时地撩动，鼻息间萦绕着只属于他的味道，齐衡只觉得呼吸困难。尽力克制着自己，保持清醒。

虽说傅红雪体内的蛇毒已清，可有孕的身体本就敏感，傅红雪瞒着齐衡留下孩子确实也忍的辛苦，如今皆大欢喜，放松下来又有爱人在侧，难免情动。早上与齐衡蹲墙根的时候的确勾起了他内心深处的某些东西，他也能感受到齐衡的隐忍，这三月他都以劳累推托，齐衡也不强求，如今孩子已经三月有余，这些感觉更让他开始无法自持。

“齐衡……我……”傅红雪从来没有主动过，脸红心跳的不知如何开口，皱着眉纠结了半天，越是压抑越觉得焚身一般的难受。

“怎么？”齐衡松开抱在怀里的人，看他脸色通红，呼吸急促，以为他身体不适，“身体不舒服么？是不是今天惜瑶压到你了？”

“不是！”傅红雪把心一横，打断齐衡的担忧，咬了咬下嘴唇，鼓起勇气说到：“我……你……要不要我……”

傅红雪沙哑的声音传入齐衡耳中，如同一把大火由耳道一路点火直冲大脑，在大脑中点燃了炸药，神经的堡垒轰然倒塌！

傅红雪在情事上一向都是被动隐忍的，如今这别别扭扭的人红着脸在自己面前求欢，反倒让齐衡有些不好意思。“可以么？”齐衡把手轻轻放在傅红雪的小腹上，他有些担心，这个孩子太乖巧，他怕伤到傅红雪。

“你……到底要不要！”傅红雪有些气急，难得自己主动一回，这齐衡却在煞风景。

“唔……”傅红雪轻呼一声，齐衡猛然吻了上来，那声音像被人吞进了肚里，生生截断。

齐衡引着傅红雪来到床前，除去他身上的腰带和外衣，身着白色里衣的傅红雪眉目含情越发动人，齐衡把手掌覆盖在傅红雪的小腹上，隔着衣服摸不出什么，他低吼一声把人压在床上，眼前的人闭着眼睛有些紧张，微皱的眉头，时不时被小舌舔湿的嘴唇，紧咬下唇的贝齿，这一切都让齐衡濒临崩溃……

轻纱被放下，两人的衣物被人从里面扔了出来，齐衡再次抚摸爱人的小腹，那里依旧平坦，但腹肌却已经不那么狰狞，腰腹间稍微长了点肉，可齐衡依旧唏嘘，这人怎么也不舍得多长肉，瘦的让人心疼。吻劈头盖脸的落下，怎么都吻不够……

没多久轻纱床幔开始摇曳起来，原本轻微的喘息声越发放肆起来。轻纱内滑出一只手臂，先是颤抖着抓紧了床上的轻纱，随后慢慢下滑抓着床上的锦被，又胡乱抓了几下，最后扣紧了床沿……那手臂纤细白皙，薄汗让它闪着珍珠一般的光泽，用力的关节越发的好看。

齐衡把自己埋在爱人的腿间，他喜欢看傅红雪濒临崩溃的样子，隐忍克制又热情洋溢，吐纳间听他随着自己的节奏或低吟轻喘，或婉转绵长，如同泛滥的洪水，一旦决堤就一发不可收拾。如今他有孕，反应就更加赏心悦目。

另有一只手顺着那根白皙的手臂一点点滑出轻纱，一寸寸抚摸着来到手腕的血管，沿着腕骨把紧扣床沿的手引入自己手中，两只手十指紧紧交握，被牵回帐中。

傅红雪在齐衡怀里早已软成一滩春水，不自觉地挺动腰肢，齐衡一路向上来到傅红雪的小腹，亲吻圆润的肚脐，热气顺着肚脐传入腹内，暖暖的，热热的。齐衡的大手仿佛能一掌握过他腰身，再过七个月，会又有一个新生命在这薄薄的肚皮中成熟坠地，想到这里，齐衡再次觉得眼角发烫，

不安分的手指带着奔腾叫嚣的欲望来到傅红雪身后，引来身下人慌张的颤抖。

“你……轻点……”傅红雪早已被情欲折磨的浑身粉红，喘息间渴望更多的爱抚。

“我尽力……”齐衡看着爱人含泪的双眸，只觉得血液沸腾，呼吸骤然加剧，欲望叫嚣着席卷他的下腹，再也无法忍耐，手指颤抖的在令他向往的穴口按摩了片刻，随着手指的刺入，嘴唇再次狠狠地亲下去，舌头迫不急待地伸入爱人的口中，夺去两人之间稀薄的空气。 

“啊～”随着一声拔高的音节，傅红雪感觉自己被撕开了，许久不曾使用的地方被人狠狠的占有，他有些害怕，痉挛着不受控制的夹紧，惹来齐衡的抽气声，齐衡一边轻吻爱人，一边轻轻抚摸他的前段，安慰他放松下来。齐衡顺着脖颈向下用舌尖卷起爱人胸前的茱萸，或舔，或刺，或咬，最终把傅红雪紧张的腰身再次化作一团火焰，焚尽两人的理智。

“红雪……别忍着……舒服就叫出来……”齐衡看着爱人咬紧的唇印万分心疼，伸手轻轻抚摸他红艳的嘴唇，“叫我元若……”一边引诱傅红雪攀上云端，一边在他体内驰骋……

“啊……元若……轻点……小心……孩子……”傅红雪情难自控，呻吟声断断续续传出帐外，轻纱随着床板摇晃的节奏也在微微晃动。傅红雪脑中再次飞起蝴蝶泊边无数的斑斓，波光粼粼的湖水映射着翠绿的树木，鸟鸣花香，那一只蓝蝶从一大群蝴蝶之中飞出，飞过小路，飞过树林，飞过泉水，飞进房间，飞进傅红雪的腹中。

再次醒来时已是清晨，晨光透过窗棱和轻纱照在床上人的脸庞上，窗外觅食的鸟雀叽叽喳喳叫得热闹。傅红雪幽幽转醒，昨夜的放纵让他不知是何时睡着的，只觉得腰部酸软无力，他身后靠着暖暖的胸膛，腰间环绕一条手臂，修长的手指扣住他的手指，一起覆在他的腹部，他用另一只空出来的手抚摸了一下腹部，腹中的孩子还在熟睡，他隐约记起昨夜与齐衡情动之时，孩子的激动，与父亲打过招呼了，小家伙也安稳下来，傅红雪忍不住微微一笑。

“要不是你身体不允许，我定会现在就再次要了你……”头顶传来齐衡沙哑的声音。

“你……没正经！”傅红雪作势挣脱，却又被齐衡紧紧抱住，在他耳边哄人，“好了好了，我都攒着……”

“给孩子起个名字吧！”这回是傅红雪要齐衡取名。

“念雪……齐念雪……”

“这个名字甚是好听！我喜欢！”

突然从床边传来一声稚嫩的声音，把二人下了一

跳，齐衡下意识的连忙为傅红雪盖被，好在二人已经穿好了里衣，可这般搂搂抱抱亲亲我我的被孩子看到终究是不好。

只见惜瑶漏出两个羊角辫，一点朱砂和两个大大黑眼睛，正笑嘻嘻看着两人，“漂亮叔叔早上好！！”

“惜……惜瑶！你什么时候来的……”傅红雪羞的差点咬掉自己的舌头。

“你们怕什么，我父亲也经常抱爹爹的！”

小人精！

齐衡头疼。这两个人，怎么就不能好好看住孩子。

还不等他说话，自家儿子的脑袋也漏了出来，笑嘻嘻的看着齐衡和傅红雪。

童言无忌，小孩子哪里懂什么，很快就与傅红雪闹在一起，可把齐衡紧张坏了，小惜瑶看了看傅红雪，又看了看他的肚子，撅起嘴说到，“这里会有小弟弟吗？”

“是小妹妹！”思衡伸手挡住妹妹的视线，“是妹妹！”

“是弟弟！”

“是妹妹！”

……………………

**Author's Note:**

> 齐衡X傅红雪 的孩子  
> 傅思衡 齐念雪
> 
> 连城璧X花无谢 的孩子  
> 花惜瑶 （瑶：美丽的玉）
> 
> 突然有种想定娃娃亲的冲动。哈哈哈！


End file.
